


Очень странная история

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Действительно очень странная история.Ретеллинг манги "Одна четвертая"





	Очень странная история

Кисэ немного раздраженно хлопнул дверью. Конечно, Аомине иногда позволял себе прогуливать тренировки, но чтобы уже третью подряд? Такого еще не случалось. И в школе не появлялся уже какое-то время. Кисэ даже ходил к нему домой, мало ли, вдруг заболел? Но дверь ему никто не открыл. И вот теперь он не знал: то ли ему волноваться, что с Аомине что-нибудь случилось, то ли злиться, что тот куда-то пропал, не предупредив никого. Он бросил сумку на стул и вздохнул.  
— Эй. Кисэ, ты?  
Рёта даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Но голос узнал.  
— Аомине-чи? — он удивленно огляделся. — Почему ты прячешься у меня дома? Ты знаешь, как все… — он запнулся, увидев Дайки, но машинально договорил, — волнуются?  
Кисэ уставился на Аомине. Аомине уставился на него. И все бы ничего, только вот стоял он на столе и ростом был чуть выше пустой кружки, за которой до этого прятался.   
— Аомине-чи… Чиби-Аомине! — Кисэ не смог сдержать смех. — Ты такой милый! — он схватил его в руки, разглядывая поближе.  
— Кисэ! Мать твою, отпусти меня немедленно, — Аомине яростно брыкался, пытаясь вырваться. Сил у него, конечно, не хватило, а вот носовой платок, в который он был завернут, практически съехал, и Аомине уже не столько пытался выбраться, сколько извернуться так, чтобы окончательно не потерять свое одеяние. — Кисэ! — как можно строже, насколько это вообще возможно в таком виде, рявкнул он.  
— Прости, прости, Аомине-чи, — Кисэ поставил его обратно на стол и вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. — Что случилось? Как ты вообще стал, — на губах снова появилась невольная улыбка, — таким?  
— Да черт его знает! — Дайки с досадой дернул плечом. — Шел с тренировки, наткнулся на кого-то. Дал ему подзатыльник, чтоб под ноги смотрел в следующий раз. А потом ничего не помню. Очнулся уже таким. Не поверишь, в собственных брюках заблудился, — скрипнул зубами то ли от стыда, то ли от злости Аомине. Кисэ закрыл рот обеими руками, но все равно не смог сдержать сдавленный хохот. Дайки раздраженно зыркнул на него, но все-таки продолжил свой рассказ. — Я так и не понял, откуда услышал этот голос. Но мне заявили, что я могу вернуться к нормальному размеру, только познав любовь. Если совсем прямым текстом, то мне надо переспать с тем, кого я люблю. Бред какой! — Аомине в сердцах пнул ни в чем не повинную кружку.   
— О, это сложно, — Кисэ сочувственно покачал головой. — Есть хоть какая-то девушка на примете? Я могу с ней поговорить, — великодушно предложил он, уже перебирая в уме возможных кандидаток. И усиленно отгоняя видения занимающегося любовью Аомине.  
— Ну, — неуверенно протянул Дайки. — Ага. Есть, — даже в таком маленьком виде, даже на смуглой от природы коже, но Кисэ все-таки разглядел вспыхнувший у него на щеках румянец.  
— Какой же ты милашка, — снова умилился он, не сдержавшись. — Так бы и затискал!  
— Кисэ! — вновь рявкнул Аомине. А потом как-то сник. — Ну. В общем. Так уж и быть. Тискай. В смысле… Короче, я же не просто так к тебе пришел. Не тупи, а?  
— Ты имеешь в виду?.. — Кисэ даже дыхание задержал, не веря в то, о чем его просил Аомине.  
— Имею, имею, — буркнул тот, взяв себя в руки. — Так ты поможешь или нет?  
— Я помогу, — теперь настала очередь Кисэ краснеть. — Но как? Ты же такой…  
— Разберемся. Раздевайся, — Аомине небрежно сбросил с плеч платок, оставаясь абсолютно голым.  
Кисэ не привыкать было переодеваться при народе, но то был какой-то левый народ, а это Аомине! Который, скрестив руки на груди и абсолютно не стесняясь ни своей наготы, ни своего размера, внимательно наблюдал за процессом. Поэтому пальцы Кисэ немного подрагивали и расстегивал рубашку он в два раза дольше, чем обычно, постоянно промахиваясь по пуговицам.  
— Не тормози, — попросил его Дайки хриплым голосом, жадно разглядывая обнаженные участки тела. Нервы у Кисэ сдали, и он отвернулся, чтобы хоть не видеть этого внимательного взгляда. Так дело пошло лучше и вскоре он уже стоял посередине комнаты в одних трусах. Он неуверенно сделал шаг к кровати, но тут же спохватился и вернулся за Аомине. Протянув руку, он почувствовал, как Дайки забирается на его ладонь. По подушечкам пальцев скользнул истекающий смазкой член, и Кисэ тяжело сглотнул.   
— Снимай все, — пробормотал Аомине, обхватывая его за запястье руками, и размашисто лизнул выступающую голубую венку. Кисэ вздрогнул от прикосновения и чуть не выронил его, но Дайки держался крепко. Кисэ подошел к кровати, поставил на нее Аомине и одним резким движением, чтобы не передумать, избавился от последней детали одежды и забрался на постель.  
— Так как? — вновь попытался он уточнить. Голос тоже уже охрип, член встал от одних мыслей о том, что они с Аомине сейчас будут делать. Но он очень смутно представлял, как это вообще возможно физически. — Может я как-нибудь тебя? Ну, чем-нибудь? — он неопределенно махнул рукой, пытаясь объяснить, что имеет в виду.  
— Убью, — пообещал Аомине и, подтянувшись на руках, забрался к Кисэ на грудь. Тот зажмурился и даже прикрыл глаза рукой, но тут же раздвинул пальцы, подглядывая за тем, что Аомине делает. А тот с каким-то даже восхищением огляделся, как будто не веря, что все это большое, горячее, гладкое, тяжело дышащее тело сейчас находится в его полном распоряжении. И опустился на колени, наклоняясь над правым соском. Кисэ плохо было видно, что он делает, но ощущения были странные. Как будто по нему ползает небольшая мошка.  
— Аомине-чи, это… щекотно, — наконец определился Кисэ.  
— Черт, — буркнул тот. — А так?  
— Ай! — Кисэ вздрогнул. — Ты что, кусаешься? Не… ох.  
Похоже, Аомине взялся за дело всерьез. Потому что ощущения стали намного острее. Он покусывал края соска, одновременно с силой сжимая основание. Это выглядело как… минет. Осознав это, Кисэ покраснел еще больше и заткнулся, только лихорадочно облизывал губы и тяжело дышал, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдая за Дайки.  
— Аомине-чи, — не выдержал он через какое-то время. — Это, наверное, не совсем то, что надо сделать…  
— Черт, — повторил тот, с сожалением отрываясь от опухшего и покрасневшего соска. Он поднялся на ноги и неуклюже начал спускаться по животу Кисэ. Тот затаил дыхание, чтобы не мешать.   
— Раздвинь ноги, — попросил Аомине.  
Кисэ только прерывисто вздохнул, осознавая, что Аомине сейчас как раз ростом с его член и вновь закрыл глаза рукой, раздвигая ноги. Дайки спрыгнул вниз. Любопытство Кисэ требовало удовлетворения ничуть не меньше, чем возбужденный член, поэтому он приподнялся, чтобы рассмотреть, что там делает Аомине.  
— Не вариант, — раздался разочарованный голос Дайки. — С такими размерами, как у меня сейчас, точно не вариант, — он уцепился за волоски в паху Кисэ, подтягиваясь.  
— Ой! Аомине-чи, не дергай! Аккуратнее, — окончание фразы получилось невнятным, потому что Кисэ подавился словами, когда Аомине всем своим весом надавил ему на яйца, используя их как ступени. Вдохновленный успехом, Дайки потоптался на месте, вслушиваясь в стоны Кисэ, и задумчиво посмотрел на возвышающийся над ним член. Тот слегка подрагивал от напряжения, по нему стекала капелька смазки. Недолго думая, Аомине обхватил его руками, зарываясь лицом в головку и слизывая эту смазку. Кисэ рухнул обратно на кровать, вцепившись руками в простынь. Он уже готов был кончить от одного открывающегося ему вида. Аомине, всем телом прижимающийся к его члену, увлеченно вылизывающий головку… Это было слишком. Но оторвать взгляда от этого незабываемого зрелища он все равно не мог. А Аомине внезапно остановился, прижался лбом к стволу и тяжело выдохнул, сжимая собственный член у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
— Кисэ, — глухо выдавил он. — Я придумал. Скажи, если будет неприятно.  
Вновь перебравшись на живот Кисэ, он остановился напротив головки и аккуратно ввел свой член в канал уретры. Совпадение размеров было идеальным.   
Кисэ вздрогнул всем телом, чуть не сбросив Аомине с себя, и вцепился зубами в запястье, чтобы не закричать. Он и до этого был почти на грани оргазма, а сейчас, чувствуя член Аомине в таком месте, понимая, что тот внутри него, он даже не догадывался, как сдерживается, чтобы не кончить сию же секунду.  
— Аомине-чи… я сейчас, — он еле выговорил эти слова. Но Дайки их, скорее всего, даже не слышал. Он и сам окончательно потерял голову, ему хватило всего нескольких движений в этой одуряющей тесноте, чтобы с хриплым стоном кончить внутрь. И это же стало последней каплей для Кисэ. Он вскрикнул, выгнулся, отбрасывая потерявшего ориентацию Аомине себе на грудь, и содрогнулся в ослепительном оргазме.   
Когда он начал приходить в себя, то первое, что почувствовал, так это значительно увеличившийся вес Дайки.  
— Сработало, — радостно заявил Дайки, во весь рост вытягиваясь на Кисэ.  
— Эй, — полузадушено возмутился тот. — Ты тяжелый вообще-то.   
Аомине приподнялся, отталкиваясь руками от постели.  
— Как приятно опять стать выше тебя, — усмехнулся он.  
— Всего два сантиметра, — рассмеялся Кисэ. — А какая радость.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — кивнул Аомине. — Мне их очень не хватало. А еще очень не хватало вот этого, — он наклонился и скользнул языком по губам Рёты. Тот потрясенно выдохнул, приоткрывая рот, чем Аомине тут же не преминул воспользоваться.   
— Вау, — оценил Кисэ происходящее, как только поцелуй закончился. — Это явно самый незабываемый секс в моей жизни.  
— Тебе есть с чем сравнивать? — нахмурился Дайки.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Кисэ. — Но, думаю, это будет сложно превзойти.  
— Поверь мне, — самодовольно усмехнулся Аомине. — Ты еще пожалеешь об этих словах, — и потерся уже вновь вставшим членом о его задницу.


End file.
